Revenge
by Isayssoccer
Summary: Ian is out of prison and he wants revenge. When he kidnaps Ben and Abigail's daughter, what will Ben and Abigail do to save her? Abigail's POV. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own National Treasure. I'm working on buying Riley though. ;)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're kidding…"

"Uh… No Mam,"

"Oh… my goodness… Uh… Thanks for calling us,"

"G'bye. Mrs. Gates…"

"Goodbye,"

I hung up the phone and went into the living room, where Ben was on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Get up!"

"Why?"

"We've got to go to the hospital. Riley was in a wreck!"

That got him listening. "What?"

"Riley was in a wreck. He's in the hospital," Ben jumped up.

"Let's go! Should we take the kids or call a sitter?"

"Dunno. I think Abe would be okay, but what about Jackie? She's a little…"

"Sensitive?"

"Not exactly the word I was thinking of, but… yeah. Especially… I mean… she's pretty close to Riley…"

"Do we have time to find a sitter? Riley's always watched them before…"

"We do, but we can't leave them if they don't _want_ to be left,"

"Should we ask them?"

"Okay. I'll be right back."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now… Abe, Jackie, we've got something very important to tell you, so listen very carefully…"

"What is it, Mom?" Abe asked rather impatiently.

"Yeah, Mom. What's going on?"

"It's about Riley. He was…" I closed my eyes, waiting for the turmoil that would follow. "…In a wreck…"

Jackie gasped, and even Abe looked surprised. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. We're going to the hospital. Our question is, do you guys want to go with us or stay with a sitter?"  
"I want to go!" Abe exclaimed. "I wanna see Riley!" I was surprised. Abe doesn't usually get that excited about much of… anything.

"What about you, Jackie?" Our daughter looked as if she were deep in thought.

"I… I want to go,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes…"

"Okay. Let's go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And… who are you trying to visit?"

"Mr. Riley Poole,"

"Ah, yes. Room 227,"

"Thank you,"

We walked down the hall to the room the receptionist had specified. Ben rapped his knuckles against the door. "Riley?"

"Come in," We heard Riley's voice faintly.

Ben opened the door, and there was Riley. He waved, smiling a little.

"Uh… Riley…" Ben muttered, walking slowly into the room.

"Hi, Ben," He said, his smile widening a bit. "Hi, Abigail, Jackie, Abe…"

"Hi, Riley," We answered in perfect unison.

"Wh-What happened?" Ben asked, sitting on thee corner of the hospital bed.

"I was just driving along, minding my own beeswax when-"

"Where you-"

"Forty in a fifty zone,"

"Ah,"

"_Anyways, _this car pulled up behind me and rear ended me, which… kinda caused me to rear end the dude in front of me. I got a bump on the noggin and woke up here with a concussion,"

"What did the car that rear ended you look like?"

"Dark green SUV, relatively new, tinted windows, fuzzy dice hanging from the mirror..." I couldn't help but chuckle at the last remark. Ben, however, looked grim. He quickly pulled out his cell phone.

"Who're you calling?"

"Sadusky,"

Riley made a face. "I don't think he likes me…"

"He wasn't in the best mood right then…" Ben said, smirking. "Besides, he likes you better than the guy that rear ended you…"

"You don't think it was accidental?" I asked.

"No, I don't. And I'll bet I know who planned it,"

"Ian?" Riley guessed. Ben nodded. "That guy is crazy!" Riley continued.

"It took you that long to figure that out?"

Riley glared at Ben. "Not funny,"

"Am I laughing?"

"Not out loud,"

"I'm serious, Riley," Ben said. "Ian has-"

"Nearly unlimited resources and he's smart," Riley finished, smirking. "But really, Ben, I've got a horrible headache. Can we discuss our impending doom some other time?"

Ben chuckled. "Sure. Just… get some rest or something…"

Riley nodded and almost immediately dropped off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are we gonna see Riley today?" 

"Ask your dad,"

"Hey Dad! Are we gonna-"

"Maybe. I'm going to run by today and see how he's feeling. If he's up to it I'll bring you guys later,"

"Ugh… Okay. Tell him I said 'Hi',"

"Okay,"

"Dad?" Jackie asked, going up to Ben.

"Yes, Sweetie?"

"W-Will you take this to Riley?" She handed him a card drawn on a piece of blue construction paper, which read, in all caps, "GET WELL SOON RILEY!"

There was hand drawn picture of Riley with an icepack in his head. I'm not sure where she got the icepack idea, but it made the drawing really cute.

"Of course I'll give it to him," Ben said smiling. "And I _know _he'll love it,"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went… boringly. I was working on supper while the kids were playing upstairs (And not fighting, amazingly), when the phone rang.

"Hello. Gates Residence, Abigail speaking,"

"Hello, Abigail,"

I froze. I would recognize that voice anywhere. Ian.

"Listen," He continued. "You saw what happened to Riley. How would you like that to happen to you or Ben?" I gasped. "Or it would be such a pity if something were to happen to those two beautiful children of yours, now wouldn't it?"

"I-Ian! Leave us _alone!" _I was on the verge of tears.

"My dear," I shuddered. "Do you have any idea how easy it would have been for me to have killed Riley?" I didn't reply. "He could've been gone in…" I faintly heard him snap his fingers. "…A second,"

"Just… Leave us alone, Ian!" I really was crying now, as much as I hate to admit it. "Especially our kids! They never did anything to you!" More quietly I added, "And they need parents,"

Silence. Suddenly I heard Ian hiss, "I survived pretty well without parents, I'm sure your children could too."

I heard a click and the connection ended.

I sat down with a Thud on the couch. "Jackie! Abe! Get down here! NOW!"

"What is it, Mom?" Jackie asked as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, Mom! What's wrong?"

"Call your dad. Tell him to come home. RIGHT NOW!"

"Mom?" Jackie asked. "You don't look so good… Maybe you'd better lay down…"

I nodded and leaned my head back slightly. "I think I'm gonna faint…" I muttered.

That's when my world started going black. The last thing I remember is hearing Abe say, "It's okay Mom. Dad's coming. It's okay…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Abigail…! Abigail…!" I could just hear Ben calling me… I opened my eyes and heard Ben sigh with relief. "What happened?" He demanded.

"Ian called…"

"Oh no… Abe, Jackie… Uh… Go upstairs. Now,"

The kids ran upstairs.

"Now tell me… everything,"

"He said… He said, did I know how easy it would have been for him to have killed Riley, or how easy it would be for something to happen to us or… or the kids…" I shuddered and Ben held me close. "I told him to leave the kids out of this, that they didn't do anything to him, and that they needed parents. He said that _he _had survived pretty well without parents and he was sure our kids could too. Then he hung up… Oh Ben!"

I started crying and Ben held me and rocked me back and forth while whispering… "It's okay… It's okay…" Over and over again.

Finally he stood up. "Don't leave!" I cried out.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving. I'm just gonna call Sadusky… He needs to know about this…"

Ben was on the phone for over an hour. I just sat and listened. Finally I fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh…" I awoke with a horrible headache, which Ben said was probably from not getting a good night's sleep. It was true. I was tossing and turning all night. I jumped at every sound.

After three cups of regular coffee I was feeling much better.

Ben went to get Riley at the hospital since he was being discharged today. I wasn't particularly happy about being left home with just the kids, but the morning passed uneventfully.

Ben and Riley got back, and for once I was really glad to have Riley there. He was a welcome distraction from everything that was going on. Unfortunately, he wasn't exactly in topnotch condition yet, so he wound up on the couch watching T.V.

"Abigail, will you bring me a drink?"

"Sure. Just a sec,"

"And a sandwich?"

"Ugh… Fine,"

"Thank you,"

I sighed. I knew Riley really _wasn't _feeling great, and that he wasn't trying to drive me crazy, but I was getting tired of bringing pillows, making food, turning on the T.V., turning _off _the and doing whatever else Riley 'needed'.

"Thanks, Abi," Riley said, as I handed him a tray of food.

"You're welcome, but do you have to call me Abi?"

"Riley thought for a moment. "Yup!" He said, grinning. I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly.

The phone rang. I reached for it, but hesitated for a second. "Answer it," Riley urged. "Even if it IS Ian it's not like the dude can reach through the phone and kill you,"

I found this strangely comforting and I picked up the phone. "G-Gates Residence, Abigail speaking," I held my breath waiting to find out who was on the other end.

"Abigail? It's Agent Sadusky. Is Ben there?"

I sighed with relief. "Uh… Yeah. Just a second," I covered the mouthpiece with the palm of my hand and called upstairs, "Ben! Phone!"

"I got it!" He called down. I hung up the phone.

"Now was that so bad?" Riley asked. I could tell he thought he was being extremely helpful. I sighed. "No, it wasn't,"

"That was Sadusky," Ben said, coming downstairs.

"Duh. I answered the phone,"

"I was telling Riley,"

"Whatever,"

"_Anyways, _He said that Ian jumped bail and is definitely here,"

"Gee, really?" Riley muttered sarcastically.

"Shut up," Ben commanded, slightly annoyed.

"Well it seemed pretty obvious…"

"_Anyways, _He's got a whole new crew since McGregor, Victor, etc., are still in prison,"

"Great. So now we have to put up with new blood,"

"Yup,"

"So what's our plan of action?"

"I'm workin' on it…"

"Aye-yi-yi…"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"…No…"

"That's what I thought."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Bump in the Road

By the next day things had been figured out. A little. Somewhat. Sort of. Okay, so we hadn't figured out much of anything.

We had stayed up nearly the whole night trying to figure out what to do. No results. Nothing. All we accomplished was that we drank all of our coffee. Well… It was mostly Riley who drank all our coffee.

The next day, Jackie shook me awake. "Mom! I've got school!"

I realized for the first time that I was asleep on the loveseat. Riley was asleep on the couch, and Ben was sprawled out on the recliner. I jumped up.

"Good grief!" I cried out. "C'mon, Jackie! I'll fix your lunch. Where's Abe?"

Jackie sighed. "Upstairs. In Bed,"

"In bed? Why!"

"He says he feels sick,"

"_Great!" _I walked, or rather, stomped, upstairs. "Abe?" I called out, going into his room. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Come on. You've got school,"

"I don't feel good, Mom,"

"I might believe you if you didn't have a science exam today,"

"Mom!"

"Come on, Abe. We're in a hurry!"

Abe finally got up and went to get dressed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour later, we got a call from the school. Turns out Abe really _was _sick. Wonderful. Not only was this a problem since everything was going _crazy _with Ian, but also Abe would probably _never _let me live this down. Just _fantastic. _

So I had to go pick Abe up and listen to him rag on me the whole way home. Fun.

"Okay Honey. You go upstairs and get in bed. I'll bring the thermometer up in a minute,"

"Okay,"

When I got upstairs Abe was sitting there drumming his fingers against the bedside table.

"Okay, open your mouth," I commanded. Abe hesitated but finally obeyed.

"Howmukwunga?"

"Huh?"

"Howmukwunga?"

"Oh. About another minute…" Abe sighed.

About a minute later I removed the thermometer from his mouth. "101…" I muttered. "Yup. You're sick,"

"Duh…" He muttered.

I walked downstairs and flopped down on the couch. "I don't believe this…"

Ben sat down next to me. "It's alright. Just a bump in the road,"

"Yeah. A _big _bump,"

"Pessimistic, aren't we?"

"Yes. And don't you dare rag me about it,"

"Don't worry. I understand,"

"What're we going to do, Ben? Everything's going crazy and we don't know when Ian will… You know…"

"You're right. It's only a matter of time… And we never know what he'll do…"

I felt my eyes well up with tears. "Don't cry!" Ben said, holding me close. "Don't cry. It's okay. It'll be fine,"

Riley walked over and put one hand on my shoulder and the other on Ben's. "Don't worry, Abi,"

I smiled in spite of myself. "You're still calling me Abi?"

"Yup," Riley said, grinning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple hours later, Jackie came home. "Hi…" I said absently as I glanced at the newspaper. "Will you take this up to Abe?" He's got this idea that he needs a new drink every two hours," I chuckled.

"Sure…" Jackie muttered, grabbing the Coke. She didn't sound particularly happy about it. "You're not perhaps… jealous, are you?"

"No!"

"Riiiiiight. Well, even though you're 'not' jealous, remember I'd do the same thing for you,"

"Uh… Yeah…" Jackie muttered, walking upstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Disaster

"Ben! Do you hear something?" I whispered.

"No…" Ben answered groggily. "Why?"

"I did. I'm sure of it!"

"I'll go check it out…" He climbed out of bed.

"Be careful," I whispered, grabbing his hand for a second.

Ben had just left the room when I heard a scream. Jackie.

I jumped up and ran to Jackie's room.

The window was open, and Jackie was… gone.

"Help me search outside!" Ben screamed, racing to the door. But by the time we got outside there were nothing more then…footprints. Leading to and from Jackie's room. Two sets of footprints. An adult's and a little girl's.

We searched outside, and all through our house. Jackie was…gone.

Now, we decided, was the time to inform the others.

"Abe, honey? Wake up. And come downstairs. It's really important." I left the room, still trying not to cry. Not yet. I had to think clearly.

Who was I kidding? My little girl was missing. My only daughter. I sat down hard on the couch and cried. It felt good. Like I didn't have to be strong. I could just…cry.

Ben had gone to wake Riley, (who had opted to stay at our place until the thing with Ian blew over) up.

I felt the weight of the couch shift as Ben sat down and held me close. I noticed that Ben, the strongest, most level headed and amazing person I knew, was crying as well.

Abe came downstairs at the same time. Riley did.

"What's wrong?" They both asked in perfect unison. I started crying harder.

Ben finally said, "We think Jackie was… kidnapped."

"WHAT!" Abe yelled, running over to us. He hugged me tightly. "Kidnapped," I sobbed. Abe sat down beside us. "No. No. No. No. No. No. NO!" He said, his voice wavering. "No. She can't be!" "Yes." Ben said, grimly. "We've looked all over. She's not here…."

I heard sniffling from the other side of the room. I looked up to see Riley furiously wiping his eyes. "I'm not crying." He mumbled. "I've got something in my eyes." I couldn't help but smile a little amidst my tears. "We know, Riley."

That's how we spent the next thirty minutes. Crying. Or not crying.

Then the phone rang. Ben jerked it up. "Hello!" He froze, and pressed the button for 'speakerphone.' Ian's voice, cold and hard as steel, flooded the room.

"Hello, Ben. You have such a lovely daughter. IT WOULD be such a pity if something were to happen to her."

"Ian," Ben's voice shook. "Let my daughter go!"

Vaguely, I wondered if that was how Moses had sounded when he told Pharaoh, 'Let my people go.' Ian's voice jarred me back to reality. "In time." He replied. I could imagine him smirking.

Suddenly I spoke up. "Please, Ian! Leave our little girl out of this! Of all people, our kids don't deserve to pay for what WE did!"

"Indeed." Ian answered with a horrible indifference. But, as it is, we can now help each other. I have something you want, and you can help me get what I want."

"What is that!" Ben asked, seething but somehow remaining under control. Ian's next words are something I'll never forget. "The Constitution."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me. If you want to see your daughter again then you will steal the Constitution."

"Oh…No..." I whispered. Ben grabbed my hand and held it tight. "Ian..We can't…do that."

"You did it once, didn't you?"

"That was…We can't…"

"Do you want her to die?" I gasped. Finally, Ben replied,

"We'll do it."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." Ben looked ready to scream.

"Shut up, and let us talk to our daughter."

"Fine," Ian said, "Here she is." I could tell that what ever would come next would be…bad. I just wasn't expecting… "DADDY!" Jackie cried into the phone.

"Daddy, help me!"

"Jackie? It's Dad. Don't worry, sweetie. Don't worry. We'll be there soon. I promise, we'll be there.

"Don't worry." I repeated." Just remember, we love you, SO SO much."

"I love you too. " She whimpered. I heard her give a cry of pain, and I could just imagine Ian shoving her back. "Just remember," he said, "the Constitution." Then he hung up.

Are we really going to do this, Ben?"

"Yup." Ben said grimly." Ian WILL do just like he said. I hate to say this, but if we don't do like he says, I have no doubts that he will…kill Jackie."

"I let out a sob. "Don't say that!"

"Do you want the truth?"

"I don't know anymore! I don't even know what the truth IS!" Ben hugged me. "The truth is that we are getting our daughter back."

"So we're doing it?"

"Most definitely."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Back In Action

I'm glad I work at the archives. It makes thing MUCH easier. For one thing, we just WALKED in. It was night, but I had keys. Riley turned off the video monitors, so we were…relatively safe. One thing was for sure. We would save our daughter, or die trying. Maybe you're thinking that we should have called Sadusky. But….we were afraid. I don't know why, but we were. I guess…when our only daughter's life is at stake, you don't make any false moves. So here we were, stealing the Constitution.

I heard Riley's voice come in over the head set microphone that I was wearing. "Are we in?"

"We're in." I replied in a whisper. "Good. The Constitution is..."

"Riley? I work here."

"Oh yeah...heh heh heh…oops." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay," Ben said. "We're here." He began trying to open the frame of the Constitution. Finally he opened it, rather noisily. I winced at the sound, but no one seemed to have heard. Ben grabbed the Constitution and-I winced- rolled it up.

"Come on!" He whispered urgently. "Let's get out. NOW!" We were off, running to Ben's old red van. We jumped in, and Riley started driving.

Now, you may want to hear about an exciting car chase, but there wasn't one. We got away.

Did this, we thought, mean our troubles were over? No, our troubles were JUST beginning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ian, we got it." Ben said grimly, over the phone.

"Good. I'll get it from you. Next week."

"No!" Ben shouted. "Today."

"Would you rather see her in a week, or see her dead?"

"Please. Tomorrow at the latest. Please!" I was surprised to more that Ben was crying. "Fine. Tomorrow." Ben and I sighed with relief. "Where?" Ian seemed to be considering.

"Independence Hall."

"Why?"

"Don't ask questions."

"Fine. Independence Hall."

"I knew you'd see it my way. You always do."

"When do we get there? I'm hungry. This car smells weird."

"Ugh….Be quiet..."

"Just saying." I groaned. This car ride had only been going on for thirty minutes, and I was ready to use my own eyes out. Riley and Abe were going crazy in the back seat, and NO ONE had gotten enough sleep this past week.

"Here we are." Ben called, obviously relieved.

"Thank goodness." I muttered. Soon we would meet Ian. Soon we would have Jackie back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reunited

"There they are." I muttered, pointing to Ian and Jackie. Ian was holding he hand. Obviously attempting to make hem look like a father and daughter together on an outing. I hated it.

Ian and Jackie walked slowly-so slowly- towards us. "Hello, Ben." Ian said, smiling that taunting smile of his. "Here it is." Ben said, holding the Constitution. Ian tried to grab it, but Ben pulled it away. "No. Jackie first." Ian rolled his eyes, but finally said, "Fine. Take her. She's just like her mother, anyways, she won't shut up." He shoved Jackie towards us.

"Mom!" She shrieked as I enveloped her in the biggest hug she had probably ever received. "Jackie! Jackie, are you all right!"

"I'm fine…" She sobbed into my shoulder. "I'm fine!"

"Ben slowly handed Ian the Constitution. "Thank you." Ian said, smirking. He turned and walked away. Ben ran and picked up Jackie. He swung her around a couple of times.

"Jackie…Thank goodness you're…you're…I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy! I love you so much!" Ben sat her sown and Abe approached her next.

"I-uh-I'm glad you're uh…back." He muttered, slinging his arm around Jackie. "I'm glad to be back." She said, hugging Abe. He squirmed uncomfortably. But finally gave in and hugged her back. When Jackie finally released him, Riley approached her. He ruffled her hair and muttered,

"It's good to have you back, kiddo." Jackie threw her arms around Riley and hugged him. He just stood there for a moment, but finally put his hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Come on, guys." I said. "Let's go HOME!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then, oh gosh, Dad. What's going on at our house?" Jackie pointed to the several unmarked cars in our driveway.

Ben parked and we all got out. There were several men directly in front of our car. Agent Sadusky stood in the front. He looked grim.

"Why'd you do it, Ben?"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Caught!

My heart skipped a beat. "I.." Ben looked…frustrated. Frustrated and SCARED. "I did…"

"He did it to save me!" Jackie said, taking a step forward. "What?" Sadusky asked, looking her over.

"I…Ian kidnapped me." She continued, "And demanded that dad steal the Constitution. So if you're gonna arrest him, what for? For being a great dad?"

"Jackie? Let Dad handle this, okay?" I said, holding her close. She pulled away. "But this isn't his fault!"

"I know, but…

"But I'm just a kid, so I should stay out of it!"

"Ye- NO!" I shouted. "Just…"

"Sadusky, she's telling the truth." Ben said. "Ian kidnapped her. We stole the Constitution to save her."

"Right…" Sadusky muttered. "Do you have proof?"

"Nooo…" Ben muttered sheepishly.

"But I do." I whirled around to see Riley holding a tape. "Wha-?" Ben asked quizzically.

"I-uh…took the liberty of recording Ian's phone calls…"

"Riley, you're a genius!"

"Uh…yeah, whatever."

"Alright, Mr. Gates. Let's hear those tapes."

Epilogue

"Ben, Ben, Ben…"

"Sadusky…Sadusky…Sadusky…"

"How does one man get into so much trouble?"

"Easy. I'm a Gates."

"You're lucky your friend recorded all those phone conversations. You'd be in prisn right now if it weren't for him."

"I know Riley was great."

"One question."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you come to the police? Or the FBI? Considering he wanted you to-" "Because I was scared. She's my only daughter!

"Right, but…"

"You don't know Ian like I do. He would've found out, and he wouldn't KILLED Jackie, what would YOU have done!"

"Something different then I did the first time…" Sadusky murmured. "Huh?" I asked. "Uh…n-nothing…"

"But…"

"Drop it, Abigail." I looked at Ben. He nodded.

"Ugh…Fine…"I muttered, annoyed.

'Note to self.' I thought. 'Find out Sadusky's secret.' I sighed. That would have to awhile. Our three kids wanted lunch, and Riley was getting impatient.


End file.
